The reaction of tin-(IV)-chloride with acetic acid has previously been described in the literature. See Gmelin, 8th Ed., 1975, No. 46, part C 2, p. 221. In this prior art reaction, the reaction mixture is heated to 80.degree. C. and is carefully concentrated at this temperature under vacuum conditions whereby tin-diacetate-dichloride is formed. However, this method results in the formation of the tin-diacetate-dichloride in very small yields only and thus is unsuitable for industrial production in an economic manner. Furthermore, the procedure referred to is hazardous from an environmental and health point of view, since tin-(IV)-chloride is a fuming liquid which readily hydrolizes.
The literature is devoid of references in respect of the production of other tin-dicarboxylate-dihalides such as, for example, tin-diacetate-difluoride, tin-diacetate-dibromide or tin-diacetate-diiodide. The same applies to tin-dicarboxylate-dihalides with high molecular carboxylate groups.